House Devaux
House Devaux is a Shal'dorei noble house, originally from Eldre'thalas though reaching the height of their power in Zin-Azshari where the Amulet of Ky'lintha was formed from the waters of the Well of Eternity. Capable of tapping vast arcane and lunar magics, the amulet remains the formal regaila of House Devaux, and its recovery did much to lead to the alliance currently enjoyed with House of Firesong. Gaining much prestige for their arcane prowess in the time of Azshara, House Devaux settled in Suramar City, where the empire's brightest arcane minds gathered. When the Sundering came, the aged Ky'lintha and current matriarch Morgane Devaux did all they could to support the shield, and during the long isolation, House Devaux never rose to the highest echelons of power, though had a comfortable life in the Court of Stars. That all changed when the shield fell. Morgane had reservations, but sharing little friendship with the First Arcanist, saw little means of resisting the Legion occupation. As fel injection began to change her loved ones, notably her brother Damien, with whom Morgane was once close, turning to a reviled figure feared by his once beloved sister. With Morgane's father Denel having passed some time ago, never to see the stars again, felborne attacks against Morgane intensified as she refused their injections. Her wards and temporal traps saved her life on a number of times, though she knew such luck would not hold, though fortifying her home with every trap and ward she knew. Unable to kill or convert Morgane, the Felborne turned to her mother, Agathe Devaux, whom though aging remained the family's official matriarch, and possessed their hereditary regalia, the powerful Amulet of Ky'lintha. The felborne didn't kill the woman, but ransacked her home and stole the Amulet, leaving hints of it being taken to Azsuna. Morgane hadn't been beyond the dome in a long time, and suspected a trap to lure her from her place of power. Her friend Thorel Mathieu put her in touch with the Sin'dorei Lord Entilzha Firesong, whom agreed to retrieve the Amulet from the felborne. Divinations were used to trace the amulet to a felborne fortified cave in Azsuna, and a demon was used to trick them into lowering the powerful fel ward. After an intense battle, the felborne were slain, five Shal'dorei freed from caves whom would become the first Thera-dora. The amulet was traced to the Temple of a Thousand Lights, where the staunchly pro-Elisande Magistrix Bertrand sought to restore the Amulet's Elunic charge with the souls of the tormented priestesses. This did not work well, as the amulet grew turbulent, eventually Bertrand was forced to abandon it and flee. An Elune Priestess was able to bring harmony to the amulet, restoring its ancient lunar power while freeing the souls; its arcane might based in aqueous eternite had never waivered. Thorel arranged a meeting between Morgane and Lord Firesong to exchange the amulet, hoping to persuade her to seek exile at the nascent though suitable stronghold of Shal'elah, which House Firesong assured had ample arcwine supplies. Morgane had taken on a role passing information on sweeps from the Court of Stars to the rebel-friendly south, and with few in such a role, wished to return, but a felborne attack led by her own brother Damien and a former lover, also felborne, caused her to reconsider. Thera-dora and House Firesong With the five civilians freed from the felborne all expressing an interest in fighting to reclaim Suramar, and more Nightborne and Nightfallen refugees arriving, they were arranged into the Thera-dora, what would grow to a company-sized militia trained for the liberation of Suramar. Morgane was placed in charge, granted the title of Magistrix Devaux of the Thera-dora. Morgane disavowed her felborne brother, and with the consent of her mother Agathe whom stubbornly resisted leaving the city, took over as Matriarch of House Devaux, vowing to end the Legion occupation of Suramar. She and Entilzha in time grew to be friends, with much overlap between their cultures and a mutual and diverse set of magics between then, Morgane entered into a formal alliance with House Firesong, with surviving members and retainers granted refuge at Shal'elah or in Ashal'Thalas, which Morgane toured as with much of Quel'Thalas as the alliance was solidified. As the campaign wound down, Moegane adopted the two year old Mathis Devaux and spends much time raising him at a refurbished Sanctum near Belore'aran, far from the chaos of Suramar. conferring with ally Arcanist Morgane Devaux]] Both families are deeply focused on liberating Suramar, though their plans extend beyond, including renovating an old Azsuna vineyard, and forging closer military ties between the Thera-dora and House Firesong's Emberstriders, many of whom had also been summoned to Suramar. What awaits after the war is unclear, though with their friendship strong, Lord Firesong and Arcanist Devaux are mutually devoted to their alliance, and of seeking ties between Quel'Thalas and a liberated Suramar. Thera-dora wishing to leave Suramar after the war will be granted homes in Ashal'Thalas, bolstering the defenses of the small enclave, and the unique alliance forged between the two elves. Leywine With the Nightwell fading and ultimately arcwine as its known to be a thing of the past, or an extreme rarity, House Devaux recognizes the deep cultural importance of wine drinking in Suramar, and while the Arcan'dor fruit will remove the physical need, House Devaux, together with House Firesong, operate the Bergerac Vineyards in Azsuna, currently receiving more resources for reconstruction as operations in Suramar city wind down. House Devaux has secured retainers with a number of former Twilight Vineyard's employees, and Lord Firesong seeks to re-create a number of Azsharan-era recipes found with the long abandoned winelands. As Bergerac shuttered operations before the War of the Ancients, having lost prestige to Chalaine's Terrace, the bright and sunny lands are free of spectral elves, and pockets of wildlife are being addressed as the land is returned to winemaking state. House Devaux and House Firesong each see a strong market for high quality and potent leywines in their respective nations, and the relay at Leystation Anasterian is likely to be used to bolster the arcane infusion process, creating a vintage hopefully comparable to arcwine in both complexity and arcane levels, though safely derived from ley energies. Adoptions Ranger Captain of the Thera-dora Calindra Lemoine was formally adopted into House Devaux by Morgane, and while she's no love of noble politics, she trusts Morgane whom has a firm grip on her remaining family, and recognizes that the rise and fall of the Thera-dora and House Devaux are linked. Morgane also adopted a son, Mathis Devaux, whom she rescued during an event known as the "Valenwood Incident". Morgane spends much time at Belore'aran with Mathis, seeming to favor the peaceful forests of Ashal'Thalas, though moving back and forth between Suramar and Quel'Thalas often/. Morgane is likely seeking to get Calindra named a title equal to that of Ranger-General, and the advisory position it would command. One whom now generally acts more behind the scenes than most, but one whom acts as an elf with over 11,000 years of life, and a set of possibilities that are in many ways wholly new. Category:Nightborne Peerege Category:Suramar Category:House of Firesong